Ban Gayi Ho Hamari Muskhaan
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: My first story on fanfiction...Read and share Ur Views through reviews...!
1. Chapter 1

Hi friends tho ye hai meri paheli story paheli story hai na tho thod confusion me hu plz agar koi galti hogayi tho maaf karden

Tho ayeye shuru karthe hai hamara story

[Here in my story purvi,nikhil,pankaj,vineet,shreya all are BFF gang]

one fine morning in bureau only some juniors like pankaj,nikhil,vineet,shreya are there and working on go to nikhil desk and ask

vineet:yaar ye purvi ab tak ayi kyun nai har din tho jaldi ajayegi phir ajj kya hua shreya and pankaj who are listening all this come to them and say

shreya:Aree yaar thuhe nai pata usne mannat mangi thi agar mai aur daya ek hojaenge tho wo saath din haar roj mandir jayegi bina kuch kaye piye

Nikhil:Haa yaar usse apni fikar kaha hothi hai wo tho hamesha hum sab ke bare mai sochthi hai bilkul pagal hai

pankaj:Haa yaar purvi jaise dost har kisi ko nai mil sakthi hai jo jab chahe tab mujhe jo chahe vo khilayegi wo bhi bohut tasty waala khana

vineet:lo bhai saab ko yaha par bhi khana hi sujh raha hai pankaj kabhi tho kuch aur socho

Nikhil:Ha yaar dekho daadi kaise geela ho gayi hai kane ka naam sunn kar

pankaj:chup kar jab dekho tab mujhe chidtha rahtha hai kuch aur bhi kam kar

shreya:waise jo kuch bhi kahu purvi hai hi itni acchi ki har koi usse pasand karne lage ham sab bohut lucky hai ki purvi hamare life mai ayi hai

vineet:Ha yaar hamesha ham sab ki kyaal rakthi hai hamesha ham sab ko hasathi hai hamari chehre pe muskhaan

Nikhil:Bas purvi hamesha aisa hi khus rahe ham sab ke saath rahe hamari dosti ko kisi ki najar na lage thabi vaha par Freedie aur purvi athe hai

Freedie:kya baate ho rahi hai jaara hame bhi tho bataiye

vineet:vo kuch nai sir ham log bas purvi ke bare me baat karrahe the

purvi:mere bare mai kya bate ho rai hai yaar jara mujhe bhi tho baatav mai bhi tho sunu

shreya:kuch nai yaar bas hum log thuhare baare me baat karrahe the ki thum hamare jindagi me kis taraha se kushiya layi ho hamare har musibat me kaise hamari saath diya hai kaise hamare liye khadi ho jathi hai thank you so much purvi

Freedie:Haa ye baat tho sach hai purvi Tasha ke jaane ke baad ek pari bankar ayi ho hamaare jindagi mai sab ki khushiyaan wapas layi ho Thank you

purvi:Aree sir aisa mat kahiye issme meri bhi selfishness ha agar app sab log khush rahenge tho mai bhi khush rahungi na issiliye maine ye sab kuch kiya hai aur waise bhi mai app sabko apni parivaar manthi hu app sab ke aleva mera kon hai sir issiliye mai app sab ko khush dekhna chahthi hu

Freedie:purvi ham sabko ek wadaa chahiye ki thum kabhi hame chodkar nahi jayegi plz wadaa karo

purvi:Aree sir inn sab ki kya zarurat hai app tho janthe hai na ki hamari kaam hi aisa hai ki pata nai kab meri ja...

shreya:Baas vahi ruk ja agar tune ek aur bar marne ki baat ki tho mujhse bura koi nai hoga pahele waada karo tabhi mai baat karungi

purvi:Accha sorry baba kabhi aise baathe nai karungi aur waada karthi hu ki mai kabhi thum sab ko chodkar nai javungi abb khush

vineet:khush nai bohut khush tabhi vaha par duo aur Acp athe hai

Acp:ye kya ho raha hai yaha ye CID Bureau hai thumhara ghar nai sab log apne kam pe laag jaav

Nikhil:sir vo kuch nai pankaj kahraha tha ki ajj koi case nai hai aur sara file work bhi hogaya hai tho ham sab Acp sab se puch kar ghar chele

pankaj:kya nai sir ye jhut bol raha hai maine aisa kuch nai kaha ye jhut bolraha hai

Acp:Aree mai bhi yahi kahne aya tha ki ajj koi case nai aya tho thum sab ko ajj chutti de raha hu jav sab log apne ghar sab log khus ho jathe hai aur

vineet,pankaj,shreya,purvi,nikhil sochte hai ki ajj ka din kaise bitaye aur enjoy kare tabhi purvi kahthi hai ki

purvi:Ham sab log mall chelthe hai thodi shopping bhi karlete hai

shreya:Aur ha ajj varun ka movie bhi release ho rahi hai first day first show wow superb

pankaj:Aur mall mein khana bohut tasty hoga mera muh mein paani arahe hai

vineet:thum ladkiyon ko shopping aur varun ke aleva kuch aur dekhayi nai detha kya

Nikhil:paankaj ko tho hamesha khana hi rahtha hai aur kuch nai

purvi:Thum log ko ana hai tho avo nai tho mat avo hum tho jarahe hai

vineet:jab high command ne order diya hai tho jaana tho padtha hai chelo kam se kam chutti tho mila

IN MALL AFTER WATCHING MOVIE

Nikhil:movie bohut acchi thi

shreya and purvi:Hamara varun jo tha movie mein

vineet:Ha ha thik hai accha batav abb kaha jaana hai

pankaj:Aur kaha yaar bohut bhuk lagi hai chalo kuch khathe hai

purvi:Aree abhi tho andar khaya hai aaur kitna khayega

pankaj:vo khakar daas minute ho chuka hai bohut bhuk laagi hai

Nikhil:accha thik hai chalo

AFTER LUNCH THEY DID SOME SHOPPING

Purvi:accha vineet thum log jav mai aur shreya kuch shopping karke ajathe hai

vineet:Aree abb thak jo kiya wo kya tha accha ham sab wait karthe hai thum dono apna shopping karo

purvi:nai thum sab jav ham ajaenge

vineet:accha thik hai par thum dono seedha hamare ghar ajaana dinner ke liye thik hai

shreya:Accha okay baba hum log ajayenge

AT NIGHT AT VINEET HOUSE

Nikhil:yaar ye dono kapde karidne gaye hai ya pura mall itna der laga di hai ye dono

vineet:ye ladkhiyon ka shopping kabhi khatam nai hota hai

pankaj:yaar mujhe tho bahut bhuk lagi hai pata nai kab ayenge ye dono

vineet:ruko mai call karta hu

vineet:Hello shreya kaha ho thum hello hello shreya thum thik tho hona

shreya:...

vineet:kya kaha ham abhi athe hai

sorry friends agar koi galthi ho gayi tho maaf karna plz par review jarur karna plz just review and review

kya kaha hoga shreya ne jaane ke liye next update padhiye

next update jald hi hoga


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, friends tho kaisa tha mera first story actually friends mujhe june 6 ke baad hostel jaana hai issiliye jaane se pahele mai purvi par ek story likhna chahthi thi iisiliye ye story likhrahi hu friends zyada nai hoga bas 3 chapters hi hoga tho ayeye ye hai hamara next chapter**

 **AT VINEET HOUSE**

 **NIKHIL:** kya hua hai vineet kya baat hai

 **pankaj:** aur shreya ne kya kaha hai and pankaj shake him with this vineet came to reality tears are their in his eyes and said

 **vineet:** wo... pankaj... wo...purvi

 **NIKHIL:** purvi kya hua purvi ko wo thik tho hai na in a worried tone

 **pankaj:** batav vineet kya hua purvi ko with tears(because purvi had became their life they can't even imagine their life without purvi wow khaas sab ko aise friends mile)

 **vineet:** wo purvi ka accident hogaya hai aur uska condition bahut serious hai

 **NIKHIL AND PANKAJ:** kya!abb vo kaha hai

 **vineet:** wo city hospital mein hai shreya bohut rorahi hai

 **NIKHIL:** tho chalo unhe hamari zarurat hai

 **AT CITY HOSPITAL**

 **TRIO SEE SHREYA STANDING WITH THE SUPPORT OF WALL AND CRYING BADLY TRIO RUSHED TO HER AND COMFORTED HER SHREYA HUGGED VINEET**

 **Shreya:** vinnu ye saab meri wajase hua mai hi purvi ki iss haalat ka zimedar hu

 **vineet:** shhh!shreya shanth ho jaav aur haame batav ki exactly hua kya hai

 **NIKHIL:** haa shreya pahele shanth ho jaav aur hame batav ki baat kya hai plz shanth ho jav

 **shreya:** wo thum sab ke jaane ke kuch der baad ham dono ka bhi shopping ho gaya tha phir...

 **FLASHBACK(OUTSIDE OF MALL)**

 **Purvi:** shreya sab kuch le liya na aur kuch bacha nai na

 **shreya:** haa purvi saara shopping ho gaya h...tabhi shreya ka phone bajtha hai aur caller ID ko dekthe hi uske lips pe smile ajathi hai aur purvi samaj jathi hai

 **Shreya:** purvi wo mai...

 **purvi:** samaj gayi mai daya sir ka call hai na issiliye madam ko privacy chahiye hai na mai jarahi hu carry on

 **AUR PURVI WAHA SE CHALI GAYI AUR SHREYA DAYA SE BAAT KARNE MAI BUSY HO JATHI HAI THABHI PURVI DEKTHI HAI KI EK TRUCK BOHUT TEJI SE USKI TARAF BADH RAHI HAI AUR WO SHREYA KO AWAJ DETHI KI WAHA SE HAT JAAV PAR TRAFFIC KI WAJAH SE USSE AWAJ SUNNAI NAI DETHI HAI AUR KYA PURVI USSE DHAKKA DETHI HAI AUR** **PURVI KA** **ACCIDENT HO JATHA HAI SHREYA SHOCK HO JATHI HAI LEKIN HOSH MAI AKAR USSE HOSPITAL LE JATHI HAI USKE BAAD WO DAYA KO INFORM KARTHI HAI AUR DAYA BAKI SAB KO INFORM KATHA HAI**

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

 **Shreya:** ye sab meri wajase hua hai agar mi usski awaj sunthi tho ye sab nai hotha and started sobbing

 **vineet:** nai shreya isme thumhari koi galthi nai hai

 **pankaj:** dekh na wo jaald hi thik ho jayegi aur kahagi ki shreya wo karo ye karo usse kuch nai hoga

 **NIKHIL:** ha shreya agar usse hosh aane ke baad thumhe iss haal mein dekhegi tho usse bahut bura lagega

 **vineet:** ha shreya sambhallo apne app ko kaam se kaam kisi aur ke liye na sahi purvi ke liye

 **pankaj:** ha shreya purvi ko kuch nai hoga

TABHI VAHA DUO,ACP, SALUNKHE,TARIKA AUR FREEDIE ATHE HAI(HERE PURVI IS LIKE SISTER TO DUO AND DAUGHTER TO OLD DUO)SHREYA HUG DAYA AND CRY

 **Daya:** bas karo shreya kitna royegi

 **shreya:** sir purvi... pata nai... kab utegi... and start sobbing

 **ACP:** vineet doctor ne kya kaha purvi ke bare mein

 **vineet:** sir pata nai doctor usse check karrahe hai andar ICU mein

 **Freedie:** sir hamari purvi thik tho hojayegi na usse kuch nai hoga na

 **ACP:** chinta math karo freedie purvi ek CID officer hai

 **Abhijeet:** haa freedie usse kuch nai hoga... kuch naai hoga usse WITH TEARS

 **salunkhe:** Aur ham usse kuch hone nai denge bhi

 **Tarika:** khaas sir apki baat sach hojaye

TABHI VAHA DOCTOR ATHA HAI AUR KAHTHE HAI KI

 **DOCTOR:** Dekhiye ham apni puri koshis karrahe hai par unke sharir mein bahut sare chot lagi hai aur bahut blood loss hua hai aur unhe bahut hi jaldi o-negative blood chahiye hamre blood bank mein ye blood group nai hai app bhi jaldi hi iss blood group ka bandobast kijiye

 **DAYA** (while holding doctors collar):kya kaha aise kaaise blood nai haai kya ye hospital nai hai kaise karthe hai app apne patients ka treatment

 **ACP:** daya chodo usse shanth ho jaav

 **DAYA:** kaise shanth ho jav sir meri bahen waha jinda laash banke hai aur app kahrahe haai ki mai shanth ho jaav

 **Abhijeet:** daya sambhallo apne app ko kuch nai hoga purvi ko kuch nai hoga

ALL THE WHILE A PERSON IS LISTENING THEIR CONSERVATION AND CAME TO THEM AND SAID

 **PERSON:** dekhiye maine app sab ki baate suni hai mera bhi wahi blood group hai aur mai blood dene ke liye tayyar hu

 **DAYA:** doctor isse le jayeye aur turant purvi ko blood chadaeye

 **DOCTOR:** ha ha chaliye app mere saath

 **Freedie:** Bhagvan ka laakh laakh shukar hai ki donar milgaya

AFTER DONATING BLOOD ACP TO THAT PERSON

 **ACP:** Thank you so much agar thum nai hothe tho shayed purvi ko blood nai miltha hai

 **PERSON:** maine jho kuch bhi kiya haai aapne liye kiya hai isme thanks ki zarurat nai hai sir

 **ACP:** lekin phir bhi andar jho insan hai ham sab ki jaan hai

 **PERSON:** Accha sir abhi mai chaltha hu bohut hi jald milenge and he leaves

 **ACP:** Accha **doctor** abb purvi kaisi hai

 **DOCTOR:** dekhiye ham ne tho blood chadadiya tha agar 24 hours mein unhe hosh nai aya tho abb ham kuch nai kar sakthe hai bas unke... unke bachne ka sirf 10 chances hai baaki app sab ki dua ka hi sahara hai sirf mai itna kahtha hu ki umeed chodijiye aur kuch nai

YE SAB SUNNE KE BAAD SAB TUT JAATE HAI AUR RONE LAGTHE HAI LEKIN ABHIJEET PUCHTHA HAI KI

 **Abhijeet:** Aree aise kaise umeed chodde vo hamari bahen hai ek CID officer hai usse kuch nai ho saktha hai

 **DAYA:** Ha usse abhi bohut kuch karna hai aise kaise ho saktha hai to ACP sir ye hospital hi accha nai hai ham purvi ko koi dusra accha hospital lejathe hai

 **DOCTOR:** dekhiye mai samaj sakhtha hu app par kya beet rahi hogi hai par yahi sach hai and he leaves

ALL ARE TOTALLY BREAKEN FROM INSIDE BUT STILL THEY COMPOSED THEMSELVES FOR EACH OTHER. SHE IS THE ONE WHO MAKED THEM SMILE AFTER TASHA GONE WHO MADE THEM REALISE WHAT IS LIFE AND NOW SHE IS LIFE LESS THEY CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HER THEY CAN'T IMAGINE THEIR LIFE WITHOUT HER

 **Shreya** :sir in sab ki maihi zimmedar hu maihi hu

 **DAYA:** nai shreya thum zimmedar nahi ho thum nai ho

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet wo thik tho hojayegi na

 **Abhijeet:** ha tarika kuch nai hoga usse ham sab ke liye wo jarur ayegi

 **Nikhil:** vineet pata nai aisa kyun hua hamare saath kyun hua

 **vineet:** nikhil dekhna purvi jaldhi thik ho jayegi phir se paheli waali purvi ki taraha ho jayegi

 **pankaj:** freedie sir apko pata hai maine purvi ke liye vrat rakha hai wo jald thik hojayegi dekhlena

 **Freedie:** ha pankaj yaad hai tujhe ajj subha usne hame wadaa kiya ki wo hame kabhi nai chodegi wo thik hojayegi

 **ACP:** salunkhe chinta math kar hamari beti ko kuch nai hoga wo ek CID officer hai

 **Salunkhe:** Ha boss abhi usse bohut saare medals bhi jitna hai kuch nai hoga usse

SAB LOG PURVI KE LIYE PREY KARTHE HAI

* * *

 **Tho friends kaisa tha ajj ka chapter utna accha nai tha par phir bhi review zarur karna plz**

 **I know friends chapter short tha par mujhe long updates karna nai atha hai**

 **kaun hai wo person jho purvi ko blood donote kiya any guesses**

 **purvi thik ho jayegi ye apke upar depend hai kitne log purvi ko chahthe hai review mein batadena**

 **Actually friends ye mera second time hai subha se likhna mujhse mistakes ho gaye the issiliye phir se likhi thi sorry agar mistakes hai tho**

 **Friends next chapter mein ek surprise hai kuch members ke liye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, pata nai mere stories apko kaise lagrahe hai par plz ye mera pahela story hai tho sab kuch sikhne ke liye thoda wakt chahiye**

 **Sorry guys, agar koi mistakes hai tho**

 **yaha hai hamara next chapter**

 **Maine kaha na ki yaha par ek surprise hai wo kya hai na...app khud padlijiye**

* * *

 **Hospital mein sab log purvi ki salamathi ke baare mein prardhana karthe hai sab log apne apne soch mai hote hai**

 **shreya pov:Heeh!bhagvan** hamari purvi ki raksha karna agar uuse kuch bhi hogaya na tho mai kabhi khud ko maaf nai karpaungi plz purvi jaldhi thik ho jaav

 **Daya pov:** purvi thum shreya ki haalat dekhrahi ho na ki kaise vo khud ko zimedar samajthi hai plz purvi ek baar phir mai ek bahen ko nai kho saktha plz vaapas ajav

 **Jaane nahin denge tujhe,jaane tujhe denge nahin**

 **jaane nahin denge tujhe,jaane tujhe denge nahin**

 **chahe tujhako rab bula le,hum na rab se daarnewaaleh**

 **Raahon mein datake khade hai hum**

 **yaaron se najarein chura le,chaahe kitana dum laga le**

 **Tarika POV** :Hamesha usi ke saath hi aisa kyun hota hai usne apne jindagi mein...kya kya nahi saha hai uss bechari ne plz bhagvan usse thik kardijiye

 **Abhijeet POV:** Purvi dekhrahi ho na ki kis taraha sab log thumhare liye chinta karrahe hai plz purvi jaldi thik ho jaav plz

 **Jaane na tujhko aise denge hum**

 **jaane nahi denge tujhe,jaane tujhe denge nahin**

 **Do kadam ka yeh safar hai umrr shhoti si dagar hai**

 **Ik kadam mein ladkhadaaya kyun**

 **sun le yaaron ki yeh baatein, bitengi**

 **ACP POV:** mujhse mere do do bache cheen liya gaya hai abb aur himmat nai ha mujh me plz meri beti ko salamat rakhna

 **Salunkhe pov:** jab vo pahele pahele CID mein ayi thi mein use kitna galat samjha par dhire dhire jab uske bareme janne laga tho uska acchayi pata chala kabhi bhi ham purvi ko dukh mein nahi dekh sakthe hai

 **sab ghum ki raatein yaaron se rutha hai saale kyun**

 **jaane nahin denge tujhe,jaane tujhe denge nahin**

 **jaane nahin denge tujhe,jaane tujhe denge nahin**

 **pankaj pov:** plz purvi utjaana maine thumhare liye vrat raakha tha plz utjaa yaha sab ka haalat bighad raha hai

 **Freedie pov:** Purvi thumne wadaa kiya tha ki thum kabhi hame chodkaar nahi jayegi abb plz apna wadaa mat thodna aur ham thodne bhi nai denge

 **Maa ne khat mein kya likha tha, jiye tu jug jug yeh kahaan tha**

 **chaar pal bhi ji na paaye tu yaaron se najarein mila le, ik baaar tu muskura de**

 **uth ja saaale yu sataata hai kyun**

 **Nikhil pov:** thum kab hamari muskhaan ki wajah bangaye yo pata hi nahi chala lekin agar thum nai utogi na tho kabhi hamari muskhaan wapas nai ayegi purvi

 **vineet pov:** pata nai purvi thum kab hamari jindagi ban gayi ho par agar thum nai utogi na tho ham me se koi thumse kabhi baat nai karega agar hamse baat karna hai tho plz utjaa warna mujhse bura koi nai hoga

 **Jaane nahin denge tujhe,jaane tujhe denge nahin**

 **jaane** nahin **denge tujhe,jaane tujhe denge nahin**

 **jaane nahin denge tujhe,jaane tujhe denge nahin**

 **shreya goes in ICU and holds purvi's hand and cry alot and finally she say**

 **shreya:** plz purvi utjana tune hi kaha tha na ki thum meri aur daya sir ki shadi khud apne haatho se karogi aur tarika aur abhijeet sir ka bhi shadi karni hi dekhna purvi... bechare ACP sir, salunkhe sir,Abhijeet sir, Daya,Freedie sir,ko dekh aur vineet,pankaj,nikhil,tarika in sab ki bahut buri halat hai plz jald se jald thik ho na thumhari har ek demand pura karenge...har ek baat manenge...plz abb tho utt jav...dekh tujhe meri kasam agar tu nai utegi na tho mujse bura koi nai hoga...and start sobbing all are seeing this from outside and feeling very bad and suddenly freedie see some movements in purvi legs and says

 **Freedie:** sir...sir...maine abhi...dekha hai ki purvi hosh mein arahi hai **All rushed inside the ward and see some movements in purvi's body and daya say's**

 **Daya:** pankaj jald se jald doctor ko bulav jaav

 **pankaj:** ha sir mai abhi bulatha hu and he goes and call doctor he comes and ask them to go outside and they leave

 **After sometime doctor's come out and say**

 **DOCTOR:** It's a miracle... jho insan ki bachne ki chances sirf 10 hi the wo ajj bilkul thik hai wo abb khatre se bahar hai bilkul thik hai

 **vineet:** kya ham usse mil sakhthe hai

 **DOCTOR:** Ha ha par unhe dusre ward me shift karne ke baad mil sakthe hai

 **purvi ko dusre ward mein shift karne ke baad sab purvi ke pass jathe hai aur usse hosh mein dekhar khus ho jathe hai aur sab ke ankhon mein khusi ke asoon hothe hai**

 **Shreya:** purvi kyun kiya thune aisa mere liye na lekin tujhe apni phikar hai hi nahi mai tujhse kabhi baat nai karungi jaa...

 **Vineet:** aur nai tho kya ham bhi tujhe baat nai karenge

 **Nikhil:** ha hamesha khud ku khatre mein dalthi hai **all this while purvi is listening like a small kid scolding by her mother**

 **Pankaj:** abb chup kyun hai kuch tho bol muah mein kya laddu laga rakhi thi kya? **Remaining are smiling seeing their cute fight**

 **purvi:** aree jab thum sab kuch bolne denge na tab bolpavungi

 **Tarika:** accha thik hai abb bol ki tumne ye sab kyun kiya hai

 **purvi:** Aur nai tho kya karthi mai mujhe uss wakt jho sahi laga vahi kiya maine

 **shreya:** kaise apne jaan ko khatre mein daal kar hai na agar thumhe kuch hogaya tho

 **purvi:** kuch bhi tho nai hota bas mai ma...before she could complete her sentence shreya said

 **shreya:** bas vahi ruk ja aage ek shabh bhi nai

 **purvi:** kamaal hai yaar thum log hi kahthe ho bolo jab bolthi hu tho kehthe hai ki chup kar

 **vineet:** wo issiliye maharani ji kyun ki jab bhi app aise baate baat karenge na tho ham appko hamesha chup karaenge

 **Daya:** Ha purvi pata hai hamari yaha kya halat thi

 **Abhijeet:** thumhe pata hai na ki ham thumhe aisi halat mein nai dekh sakthe hai

 **Freedie:** aur purvi thumhe pata hai pankaj ne thumhare liye vrat rakha hai

 **purvi:** kya!

 **pankaj:** ha bas abb jald thik ho jav

 **purvi:** mai kitna lucky hu jho aisa family mila hai and tears come in her eyes

 **ACP:** aree abb bas bhi karo kitna rolavoge meri beti ko

 **Salunkhe:** aur nai tho kya chalo sab log yaha se warna thum sab log tho meri beti ko rolavoge

 **After some days purvi gets discharged and today she is going to join CID again**

 **purvi:Inspector purvi reporting on duty sir!**

 **ACP:** aree purvi thum agaye welcome back purvi abb thumhari tabyat kaisi hai

 **Purvi:** pahele se accha hai sir

 **one by one every one meet purvi and ask about her health**

 **ACP:** Abhijeet ajj do naye officers arahe hai

 **Abhijeet:** do officer's sir par koun sir

 **ACP:** Do senior inspectors hai

 **Abhijeet:** okay sir

 **After some time two handsome hanks com** **e in bureau and ALL turn towards them but at that time purvi went to cafteria and they say**

 **person1:** SENIOR INSPECTOR **DUSHYANT** REPORTING ON DUTY SIR

 **person2:** SENIOR INSPECTOR **KAVIN** REPORTING ON DUTY SIR( **fancy pari you are right dear)**

 **ACP:** Welcome to CID mumbai waise thum wahi thum wahi ho na hospital mein jho blood donote kiye the

 **kavin:** ha sir mai hi tha vo

 **Daya :** Thank you so much kavin thumhari wajase purvi ajj sahi salamat hai

 **kavin:** Aree sir maine jho kuch bhi kiya sirf apne app ke liye kiya

 **Abhijeet:** kya!

 **kavin:** mera matlab sir mujhe kisa ka help karna accha lagtha hai

 **Abhijeet:oooh!**

 **phir sab log apne apne kam par lagjatha hai par kavin apne hi soch mein dubha hua tha**

 **kavin pov:** Mai yaha uske liya aya tha par vahi yaha nai hai pata nai kaha hogi kaise hogi ankhe taras gaye **PURVI** ko dekhne ke liye plz jaldi ajav purvi

* * *

 **Heeh! guys tho ye hai apka surprise maine kaha tha na ki ye story mein sirf purvi hi hogi**

 **par mujhe laga kavin ayega tho kavi fan's ko khush honge iisiliye mei isme kavin ko add kari thi and thanks to those who reviewed**

 **purvi ko kaisa jantha hai**

 **purvi bhi kavin ko janthi hai ya mamla kuch aur hai**

 **lekin kuch tho gadbaad jarur hai janne ke liye next updaate padiye**

 **Aur ha review bhi kijiye plzzz**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI guys, maine socha tha ki bas 3 chapters likhungi baad me story end kardungi par mujhe jho encouragement aur reviews milrahe hai issiliye socha story ko aage badavu aur mai kavi fan's ko hurt nahi karna chahthi hu.**

 **Because even Iam a kavi fan and I know about fan's feeling's**

 **Mera dusra story bhi apko pasand aya hai I am so happy ki app ko pasand aya hai**

 **Tho dekhthe hai ki akhir kavin purvi ko kaisa jaantha hai...**

* * *

 **kavin apne soch mein duba hua hotha hai aaur dushyant uske pass aatha hai aur kahtha ki**

 **Dushyant:** Kavin kis soch mein duba hua hai bhai?

 **kavin:** kisi soch mein nai bas aise hi kuch soch raha tha...

 **Dushyant:** PURVI ke baare mein soch rahaa thaa na hai na...

 **kavin in a surprised tone:** Tujhe kaise pata hai?

 **Dushyant:** Tera dost hu tujhe bachpan se jantha hu mujhse accha tujhe aur koi nai jaantha hai

 **kavin:** Haa...woh tho hai thu hai hi mera khas dost

 **Dushyant:** accha chal abhi todha kaam karlethe hai warna pahele din hi ACP sir ko hamare kam se complaint ho jayegi

 **kavin:** Accha chal thik hai

 **They are working on their pc and completing there files suddenly kavin get up from his seat walked to wards entrance but suddenly he collided with someone and the person is going to fall but he cathched the person by holding her waist and they share a cute eyelock and they come out from trance by others voices**

 **Abhijeet:** Aree purvi thum thik tho hona?

 **purvi:** Ha sir mai thik hu

 **Dushyant:** kavin tujhe kahi lagi tho nai na

 **kavin looking towards purvi:** haa laag gayi hai dil pe chot!

 **Dushyant:** kya!

 **kavin (covering up):** nai...wo...mera... matlab wo nai tha

 **Abhijeet:** Accha purvi inse milo ye hai senior inspector kavin aur dushyant ajj hi join kiya hai

 **purvi pov:** o god!abb ye bhi yahi kaam karega aur ye mere liye yahaa thak agaya

 **purvi:** Hello sir nice to meet you

 **Abhijeet:** aur ha purvi kavin ne thumhe hospital mein blood bhi donote kiya hai

 **purvi:** Thank you sir

 **kavin:** aree isme thanks ki kya jarurat hai apnoon ke liye itnaa bhi nai karsakthe hai kya

 **All others:kya!**

 **kavin:** mera matlab abb ham ek saath hi kaam karthe hai tho ek hi family ke hisse hua na CID mumbai

 **Abhijeet:** haa yahaa sab ek faamily ki taraha kaam karthe hai abb thum dono bhi iske hisse bangaye ho

 **kavin looking towards purvi:** Haa sir apne bilkul sahi kaha abb ham sab ek family hai

 **Abhijeet:** acha thik hai chalo do cases report hua hai ek saath... kavin,purvi,dushyant,vineet aur nikhil ek case par investigte karo aur mai,daya,shreya,pankaj,freedie dusre case par kaam karenge purvi thumhe koi problem tho nai hogi na thumhare tabiyat ko lekar

 **purvi:** haa sir mai bilkul thik hu aur kaam bhi karsakthi hu mujhe koi problem nai hai kaam karne mein

 **Daya:** nai abhijeet purvi ka tabiyat abhi abhi thik hua hai usse yahi rahne dethe hai

 **Abhijeet:** accha thik hai daya... purvi thum yahi raho aur file wo...

 **purvi:** plz sir mai bilkul thik hu app plz mujhe jaane dijiye mai bahut dino se aram karthe karthe thk gayi hu aur ek hi jagaha baite baite bore ho javungi aur file work tho bilkul nai plz sir mana mat kijiye plz plz plz

 **Abhijeet and Daya smiled and** **said** :Accha thik hai

 **At the time of investigation kavin always tried to talk to her but always she ignored him at investigation place in a house she is investigating and she did not noticed that a jhumar is going to fall on her but she didn't noticed it not even anyone because all are busy in investigation but kavin noticed it and before jhumhar falling on purvi he quickly reached her and twirled her because of disbalance they both fell down and purvi is bottom kavin is on her top and covered her so that she wont get hurted by that jhumar glass pieces and all rushed towards them and kavin stand properly and gave hand to purvi offering her help at the same time vineet also did same but she ignored kavin and with vineet's help she stand properly**

 **kavin(scolding) :** purvi thum itna laparva kab se bangaye ho abhi tho accident se thik ho kar ayi ho agar vo jhumar thumpar girtha tho thum jaanthi bhi ho kya haal hotha tha thumhara aur mera

By this vineet and nikhil exchange glances but purvi totally ignored his words

 **kavin:** thumhe pata hai thumhare bina jeene ke bare mein mai soc...by this he realised what he said and dushyant tried to cover him so he said

 **Dushyant:** accha thik hai abb kuch nai hua na ek surag mila hai chalo shayed usse hame kuch pata chale and kavin relaxed and kavin,dushyant,purvi went towards car but nikhila and vineet stood their

 **vineet:** yaar thumhe nai lagtha ki ye dono pahele se hi ek dusre ke janthe hai aur purvi ham se ye baat chuparahi hai

 **Nikhil:** haa yaar mujhe bhi kuch aisa hi lagtha hai hame purvi se puchna chahiye mujhe aisa lagtha hai jaisa kavin sir purvi se pyaar karthe hai

 **vineet:** haa yaar mujhe bhi kuch aisa hi lagtha hai aur purvi hame iske bare mein kuch bhi nai batayegi par hame pata lagaana hai aur ham sure nai hai ki kavin sir purvi se pyaar karthe hai aur purvi bhi

 **Nikhil:** par kaise yaar

 **vineet:** usska bhi solution hai mera pass just wait nd watch

At evening cases are solved ans all leaved home expect dushyant kavin purvi and vineet

 **Dushyant:** kavin chl mera kam hogaya haai

 **kavin:** thum jov dushyant mujhe kuch jaruri kaam hai bas vo niptakar ajavungaa looking towards purvi dushyant understood and leave vineet aalso finished his work and moved towards purvi's desk and say

 **vineet:** purvi chal mai thumhe ghar drop kardetha hu

 **purvi:** aree nai nai vinnu thum jav mera kuch file work hai bas wo hojane ke baad mai chali javungi

 **vineet:** purvi thum ajj hi itne dino ke baad bureau ayi ho aur ajj hi itna saara kam karogi tho phir se bimaar pad javogi chalo abhi chalo ye baad me karlena yaa phir mujhe dena mai kardungaand he takes the file

 **purvi:** thum bohut ziddi ho with a smile

 **vineet:** thumse zyada tho nai na beautiful in a flirty tone all this while kavin is fuming in jealous (I think you guys understood what is vineet plan)

 **kavin pov:** ye vineet samajtha kya hai khud ko ye flirt karraha hai wo bhi purvi se meri purvi se aur jaab purvi mana karrahi hai ki wo thodi der ke baad chali jayegi par phir bhi ye nai sunnraha hai aur purvi bhi usse saaf saaf mana bhi karsakthi na nai ussi ke baat ko manna hai

All this while vineet gets a call and move outside saying purvi to wait and kavin move towards purvi in anger

 **kavin:** ye kya ho raha tha purvi

 **purvi:** kya ho raha tha

 **kavin:** purvi thumhe acchi taraha se pata hai mai kis bare mein baat karraha hu mai vineet ke bare mein baat karraha hu kyun usse zyada chipak rahi ho

 **purvi:** mai kisi se bhi baat karoon chipku apko kya farak padtha hai haa

 **kavin:** kyun ki pyaar kartha hu mai thumse bohut pyaar

 **purvi:** accha tho ye baat tho mujhe pata hi nai thi

 **kavin:** purvi I am serous mai sach mein thumse pyaar kartha hu accha thum batav kaise prove karoon ki mai thumse saccha pyaar kartha hu batav

 **purvi:** wo apki problem hai wo app soch lijiyega mujhe kya pata iske baare mein aur mai apse pyaar nai karthi hu

 **kavin:** accha tho thik hai chalo bye kal milthe hai while going kavin turned and said loudely

 **kavin:** pyaar tho app bhi mujhse karthe hai miss purvi par dekhathi nai hai par mai apko realise karvatha hu bye good night tc...and he leaves purvi smiles and continued her work all this conservation is listened by vineet and now he is confirmed about what he thought and they leave purvi ask him for coffee and he agree and purvi bring two cups of coffee then vineet said

 **vineet:** purvi kya thum kavin sir ko pahele se hi janthi ho purvi shocked by this sudden question but finally says

 **purvi:** nai...nai...tho thumhe aisa kyun lagtha hai

 **vineet:** purvi abb mujhse chupane k koi faida nai hai maine bureau mein sare baate suni hai abb sach sach batav plz purvi thought theor is no use of hiding the truth so she decided to sy truth to him and say

 **purvi:** wo vineet...

* * *

 **so friends kaisa laga ajj ka chapter I know zyada accha nai tha par phir bhi review jarur karna plz**

 **next chapter mein flashbach hoga jisme pata chalega ki kis taraha se purvi aur kavin mile the aur bhi bohut kuch**

 **so thoda wait kijiye ga sab pata chaljayega don't worry**

 **mistakes ke liye sorry...**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI guys,I am really very sorry for late update but you know my health is not good**

 **so i am unable to update daily but i will promise i will try to update next chapter as soon as possible**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed and thanks**

* * *

 **Purvi started saying about her flashback how all this started**

purvi:wo vineet mai jab college mai thi tho tab kavin ek flirty ladka tha har ek ladki uspe marrthi thi aur college ke har ek ladki use girl friend thi jab dekho thab koi nakoi ladki ke saath diktha tha mai jab paheli bar usse dekhi thi tab se hi mai usse pyaar kar baiti thi par mujhe laga agar mai usse propose karungi tho wo har ladki ki taraha mujhse bhi ek week travel karega phir mujhe bhi choddega issiliye maine usse ye baat nahi bataya hai par usne ek din khud mujhe sab ke samne college auditorium mein propose kiya tha mai bahut khush hogayi thi par baadme maine uski proposal accept nahi ki kyunki mujhe lagtha hai ki sirf time pass ke liye mujhse pyar karraha tha jab thak wo mujhe dunthe dunthe mumbai nahi agaya hai par mujhe abhi bhi kuch wakt chahiye thi ki uska pyar saccha hai yaa nahi ye pata lagane ke liye

vineet:ha purvi kavin sir thumse sach mein pyar karthe hai maine ajj investigation ke wakt unke ankho mein dekha tha ki wo thumse kitna pyar karthe hai

purvi:shayed thum sahi kahrahe ho bass abb wo mujhe propose kare uss wakt ki inthejar karungi mai

vineet:wo sab thum mujpar chodena bass kal bureau mein jo karne wala hu usse wo khud thumhe propose karenge dekhna

purvi:kya karne wale ho kal

vineet:just wait and watch baby...ki mai kya kartha hu accha abb mai chaltha hu bye and he leaves after going his home he call nikhil and explain about his plan

 **Next day in Bureau there is no one present except kavin and dushyant both are working on their desk and just then nikhil enter and think about vineet's plan and move towards kavin's desk and ask**

Nikhil:sir...ye purvi aur vineet abhi thak nahi aye hai kya

kavin:nahi

Nikhil:ayenge bhi kaise

kavin:kya kahna chahthe ho nikhuk saaf saaf kaho na

Nikhil:wo kya hai na sir vineet ne mujhe bataya ki wo kal half girl friend movie par jarahe the aur wo bhi second show

kavin:kya purvi aur wo bhi second show impossible wo tho kabhi raat ko bahar nikalthi hi nahi

Nikhil:sir app ko ye sab kaisa pata hai kya app puvi ko pahele se hi janthe hai kya

kavin:nahi mai tho bass aise hi kahdiya hai

Nikhil:waise wo jaanaa tho nahi chahthi thi par vineet ne usse force kiya hai isssiliye usse maannaa padaa and he move towards his desk

kavin pov:ye purvi ko ho kya gaya hai pahele tho bikul aise nahi thi sab uss vineet ki wajase se hua hai warna meri purvi bilkul aisi nahi thi just then vineet and purvi enter hothe hai aur kavin unn donon ko dekhkar jealous feel hotha hotha hai issi taraha pura din beet jaatha hai and at evening vineet purvi ke desk pe jaatha hai aur

vineet:hii miss beautiful kya ajj app free ho by this all who are present in bureau started looking towards them and kavin started feeling jealous purvi don't know what to say she want to say no but when she saw kavin's expression she said

purvi:yes handsome mai ajj free hu waise kyun pucha thumne all are confused by this answer

vineet:tho kya ajj hum dono dinner par jaa sakthe hai suddenly nikhil move towards kavin's deak and say in his ears slowly

Nikhil:sir lagtha hai ajj vineet purvi ko propose karnewala hai and moved towards his desk by this he is totally lost his temper and moved towards purvi and held he hand and went towards outside all are shocked by kavin's behaviour

kavin:purvi thum aisa nahi karskthi ho thum vineet ke saath dinner pa nahi jaasaakthi ho aur maine suna hai ki thum kal raat uske saath movie par gayi thi aur vo bhi raat ko

purvi thought that vineet or nikhil said this to kavin and said ha gayi thi tho thumhe kya fark padtha hai

kavin:farak padtha hai do u get it farak padtha hai kyun ki mai thumse pyaar kartha hu samjhi thum

purvi:what

kavin:haa purvi mai thumse ussi din se pyaar karne laga hoon jabse thum paheli baar college mein ayi thi aur phi thum waha se chali gayi thi issiliye thumhe dunthe dunthe yaha aa gaya tha lekin jab bhi thum uss vineet ke pass rahthi honaa mujhe bilkul bhi accha nahi lagtha hai because I Love you purvi

purvi:I love you too kavin mai bhi

kavin:really par kab se mujhe tho laga thum na kahogi

purvi:ussi din se jab mai paheli baar thumse mili thi

kavin:sach mein today is my life's best day and he hug her she also hug him and suddenly he break from hug and ask

kavin:abb tho hum dono relation mai haina abb tho vineet ke saath dinner pe math jaavna

purvi:aree buddu mai kyun javungi mai tho bass natak kaarahi thi

kavin:matlab before purvi could say anything they hear some voice from behind they are shocked to see whole team

vineet :matlab mai wo sab jaan bujkar karraha tha thaaki thum dono ek hosake sorry sir par hum teeno app ko jealous feel karvana chahthe the issiliye

kavin:teeno

vineet:matlab hamare plan mai nikhil bhi shamil tha sir

kavin:accha matlab thum sabne mere saath game khela hai purvi mai thumse naaraj hu mai thumse baat nahi karunga nd he turned another side

purvi:accha thik hai vineet shayed hame dinner ke liye late ho raha hai chal ham chalthe hai kavin ko naaraj rahne dho

kavin:aree mai tho mazak karraha tha mai tho naaraj nahi hun yaar

vineet:chinta math kijiyega jiju purvi meri behen hai kavin blush by hearing jiju

shreya:wow purvi thumne tho kabhi bataya hi nahi kavin sir ke baare mein

Daya:shreya sahi kahrahi hai purvi waise kavin abb hamari bahen ki zimmedari thumhari

Abhijeet:haa kavin uske aankhon mein kabhi asu nahi ani chahiye

kavin:haa sir purvi abb meri jindagi hai mai kabhi usse khud se dur naahi karunga aur nahi uske ankhon mein asu aane dunga

Abhijeet:accha thik hai abb sabhi apne apne ghar chalthe hai bahut der hogayi hai and they leave to their respected houses

* * *

 **Then friends k** **aisa laga apko chappy finally kavi ek hogaye hai**

 **plz review jarur karna**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI guys,sorry guys but ye mera last chapter hai I am really very sorry**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed so here is our next chapter**

* * *

 **Next day in bureau all are working on their desk and completing their files suddenly acp sir entered and said in a serious tone**

ACP:Abhijeet mujhe thum sab se ek jaruri baat karni hai

Abhijeet:kya baat hai sir koi pareshani tho nahi hai na

ACP:Aree nahi nahi ek khush kabri hai

Daya:kaisi khush kabri sir

ACP:Wo darasal maine purvi ke liye ek ladka ko dekha hai by this all become silent and purvi and kavin shocked and kavin said

kavin:kya purvi ke liye apne ladka dekha hai par aise kaise app uske liye ladka dekhsakthe hai sir

ACP:kyun thumhe koi problem hai

kavin:wo...mera...matlab hai app usse ek baar puchtho lethe ki wo ye shadi karna chahthi ya nahi

ACP:mujhe pura yakeen hai purvi ko wo ladka jarur pasand ayega aur purvi ye rishtha ke liye mana nahi karegi hai na purvi and he signals something and whole team except kavin had noticed it and purvi also understood and said

purvi:ha sir app jho bhi karenge meri balayi ke liye hi karenge na sir issiliye meri taraf se tho ha hai sir

ALL:ha sir hum sab ka bhi haa hai

kavin:aree aise kaise... purvi thum aise kaise kisi aur ke saath shadi karsakthi ho

ACP:Kyun kavin thumhe koi problem hain jab purvi khud haan kehrahi hai iss ridtha ke liye

kavin:haa sir kyunki mai purvi se pyaar kartha hoon aur wo bhi aur meri hothe hue wo kisi aur se kaise shadi karsakthi hai

ACP:Abb wo sab mai nahi jantha hoon teen din baad engagement hai aur ek hafthe ke baad shadi aur maine cards bhi print karwadiya hai aur ye raha ladka ka photo and he give the photo to kavin he sees the photo and smile widely and say

kavin:sir ye sach hai na

purvi:aree haa buddu hum donoon ki shadi ho rahi hai

ACP:sirf thum donoon ki hi nahi purvi balki Abhijeet tarika aur daya shreya ka bhi

Abhirika and Dareya:kya

ACP:Kyun kya thum sab ko shadi nahi kaarni hai kya chalo thik hai mai abhi shadi cancel karwa detha hoon

Abhirika and Dareya:aree nahi nahi karni hai and both blush

ACP:Tho ajj se shadi ki tayyari yaan shuroon karthe hai

At evening all went to their respective houses but purvi tarika and shreya went to purvi's house as today is their night stay at purvi's house and at midnight purvi is sleeping peacefully in her room but suddenly someone entered though window and started moving towards her bed and started staring at her face but suddenly purvi wake up and is going to scream but that person covered her mouth and she relaxed when she seen his face and said

purvi:kavin thum ho kya pata hai mai kitna dar gayi thi mujhe laga koi aur hoga

kavin:kiski itna himmat hogi jho meri alava thumhara room mai ayega

purvi:ha ha chor jaisa kisike room mai ghusna koi thumse sikhe

kavin:O hello excuse me...kya thumne mujhe chor kaha

purvi:haa thumhe ek baar samajh mein nahi aatha kya aur waise thum yaha kyun aye the

kavin:kuch nai bass thumhe dekhne ka maan karraha tha issiliye agaya tha

purvi:kya kavin thum pagal ho gaye ho mujhe dekhne ke liye aye ho aur wo bhi itne raat ko thum darwaja se bhi tho aasakthe the na

kavin:haa aasaktha tha par jho maaja window se aatha hai na wo maaja door se nahi aatha hai

purvi:accha ji

kavin:haan ji by this time shreya and tarika knocked the door

purvi:oh no kavin abb kya kare ek kaam karo thum na bed ke neeche chup jaav

kavin:par bed ke neeche kaise

purvi:kavin chup chaap bed ke neeche chup jaav hamare pass aur koi option bhi tho nahi hai and our poor kavin goes under bed and purvi open the door and said

purvi:shreya tarika thum donoon is wakt mere kamre mein sab thik hai na

shreya:hamara chod tu bataa humne tere kamre se kuch awazein suni hai kon tha yaha

purvi:kon...koi nahi tha shreya yaha

Tarika:jhut math bol purvi hame pata hai ki koi tho tha tere kamre mein bata kon h... by this time she notice that kavin is under bed and signal shreya

shreya:accha koi nahi hai tho bed ke neeche kon hai

Tarika:kavin bed ke neeche se ajav humne thumhe dekh liya hai and kavin comes and hide behind purvi

shreya:kavin sir app itni raat ko purvi ke room mein kya karrahe ko

kavin:wo...aree haa wo mujhe kuch file chahiye thi issiliye lena ayatha

Tarika:tho file milgayi hai

kavin:aree nahi wo purvi ne kaha ki file bureau mein hai wo mujhe kal degi

shreya:tho usne kaha na ki wo apko kal file degi tho app jasakthe hai

kavin:accha thik hai okay purvi bye good night before purvi could say

Tarika and shreya:bye good night and he walk towards window

Tarika:aree kavin thum darwaje se jasakthe ho and he move towards maindoor

purvi:waise thumhe kaisa pata thaa ki kavin yaha tha

shreya:experience hai madam accha thik haai abb soja hum chalthe hai

Like this days passes and day of engagement came and it is also passed by lot of fun and pulling each others legs and today is grand wedding of Abhirika Dareya and our cute kavi all are so excited for marriage and also happy with all the rituals their marriage is completed and they became Abhirika Dareya and kavi kavin said to purvi

kavin:finally ajj hum ek hogaye hai mai thumse waada kartha hun ki thumhe hamesha khush rakunga

purvi:thank you kavin for coming into my life mai bhi thumse waada karthi hun ki hamesha thumhaare saath dethi hun har haal me aur ajj hum and kavin and purvi said in one tone

kavin and purvi:ajj hum donoon kavin aur purvi se kavi bangae hai and they smile and all the couples start a new life and leaved happily

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Tho friend iss story ki tho end hogayi hai par meri dusri story ki nahi wo tho abhi bahut long hone wala hai any ways one again sorry friends**

 **par app log review karna math bhulna plz aur mera dusri story bhi padna plz friends aur ha mistakes ke liye sorry**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


End file.
